


Silenzio (TWW #2)

by Bethesda



Category: MGS - Fandom, Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deaf, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmates, deafness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: The Writing Week, #2 per fanwriter.itPrompt: SuoniFandom: Metal Gear SolidPairig: Solid Snake x Otacon"In un mondo dove la maggior parte delle persone non ha idea di che suoni li circondino, il rumore è visto come l’eccezione."
Relationships: Otacon & Solid Snake, Otacon/Solid Snake, otsune, snotacon
Kudos: 7





	Silenzio (TWW #2)

**Author's Note:**

> Ehila! So che è la seconda AU Soulmate che posto in due giorni, ma mi pareva giusto scriverne una anche dal punto di vista di Snake. Spero che vi piaccia! Nel caso, se volete, lasciare un kudos e un commento <3  
> Buona lettura,
> 
> Beth

**_Silenzio_ **

**_  
  
_ ** **_Shadow Moses, 2005_ **

Essere in mezzo a un campo di battaglia e non poter affidare la propria vita a tutti i cinque sensi al completo poteva sembrare una follia vera e propria, ma così era stato sin dall'alba dei tempi e gli uomini non avrebbero smesso di combattere nonostante tale mancanza.

In percentuale erano numericamente maggiori i soldati completamente sordi rispetto a quelli udenti, ovvero quelli che erano riusciti a trovare la propria metà. Il che potrebbe sembrare stano, dacché il non poter sentire i passi nemici, il fischiare dei proiettili e tutti gli input sonori che sono impliciti del campo di battaglia era da considerarsi definitivamente un punto a sfavore, soprattutto se dall’altra parte della barricata vi era qualcuno di completo.

Ma era anche vero che i soldati che finalmente riuscivano a trovare la propria anima gemella difficilmente tornavano a combattere.

Durante il suo periodo di addestramento con FoxHound David aveva affinato le proprie tecniche di combattimento e sopravvivenza per poter sopravvivere in mancanza di udito.

Le vibrazioni del terreno, quando strisciava per infiltrarsi, erano le sue migliori alleate.

Tattiche insegnategli dal suo addestratore, Master Miller, che aveva ottenuto l’udito ormai tanti anni orsono ma che aveva imparato a combattere senza, e quando sembrava che oramai tutto propendesse per il suo successo in battaglia era stato privato di due arti e reso quasi cieco.

Ma non solo Miller.

Vi era stato anche un altro che gli aveva insegnato parecchio durante quegli anni.

Big Boss.

Colui che gli aveva trasmesso come combattere faccia a faccia con il nemico.

Suo padre, l’uomo che aveva ucciso.

Lui, nuovamente, era in grado di sentire.

Per anni, dopo Outer Heaven, David si era domandato chi fosse stata l’anima gemella del mercenario più famoso e temuto al mondo.

Forse la madre stessa di Dave, colei che lui non aveva mai incontrato.

Se così era, doveva essere ancora viva anche negli ultimi istanti di Big Boss, perché lui non aveva mai smesso di sentire, e di questo ne era assolutamente certo.

Questo pensiero lo aveva tormentato a lungo:

il fatto che da qualche parte nel mondo vi fosse una persona che all’improvviso, al premere del grilletto, aveva smesso di udire a causa sua. Cosciente che la causa potesse essere una ed una soltanto.

E per assurdo questo pensiero lo tormentava ancor più dell’idea di uccidere.

Perché quel ripiombare nel silenzio più totale significava solo e unicamente una cosa: che la propria anima gemella non era più presente.

Un legame reciso per sempre.

* * *

In un mondo dove la maggior parte delle persone non ha idea di che suoni li circondino, il rumore è visto come l’eccezione.

* * *

Shadow Moses sarebbe stata silenziosa anche se David avesse potuto prestare orecchio a ciò che lo circondava.

L’unica sua compagnia durante l’infiltrazione furono i messaggi in codice trasmessi dal CODEC, che leggeva sporadicamente quando sapeva di non essere a portata di nemico.

Non fu un’infiltrazione facile, in special modo quando sia il capo della DARPA che quello della ArmsTech gli morirono sotto gli occhi, gridando qualcosa che non gli riuscì di comprendere appieno.

Dal labiale del secondo riuscì a carpire solo una parola.

“Fox”.

* * *

Quando Meryll gli gesticolò se davvero lui fosse il leggendario Solid Snake e lui si vide costretto ad ammetterlo, lesse sul suo volto vera e propria delusione.

Un poco se ne risentì: era indubbio che le voci sul suo conto fossero ingigantite, ma reagire in quel modo, con aria tanto affranta, andò ad affondare un coltello nel suo ego.

Ma la giovane se ne accorse, e in fretta cercò di mettere una pezza, spiegandogli il perché, anche se non con poco imbarazzo.

“Speravo che una volta che ti avessi conosciuto avrei cominciato a sentire”, ammise con mani tremanti e sguardo basso.

Una cotta.

Fuori luogo, vista la missione, ma comprensibile.

La ragazzina non aveva fatto altro che leggere di lui, e Roy Campbell – suo zio – le aveva raccontato ogni cosa sulle missioni passate e sul suo ruolo, forse infiorando eccessivamente il suo carattere e modo di fare.

Snake non si sentiva un eroe.

Su quell’isola non era stato portato secondo sua volontà, così come era stato trascinato l’ultima volta a dare il colpo di grazia a Big Boss.

Un eroe si sarebbe crogiolato nel senso di responsabilità che per molto tempo avevano tentato di inculcargli, ma lui se ne sentiva solo prigioniero.

* * *

Non poteva sentire le grida, ma lo spettacolo che si trovò davanti agli occhi nel corridoio giusto prima del laboratorio lo fece bloccare sui propri passi.

Cinque cadaveri riversi nel proprio sangue costellavano la strada.

Snake cominciò ad avanzare cauto, la SOCOM in mano, ogni senso teso al massimo per avvertire anche il minimo cambiamento.

E quando questo avvenne, repentino, dovette trattenersi dal sobbalzare all’indietro.

L’uomo che venne scagliato sulla parete destra poco di fronte a sé cadde al suolo,immobile, lasciando una stria di sangue lungo il muro.

Il sldato rimase immobile, il cuore in gola, pronto a mettere mano alla pistola per colpire chiunque si trovasse dietro l’angolo.

Contò fino a dieci, i muscoli tesi.

Poi si sporse.

Non vi era più nessuno, ma era evidente che l’apertura della porta che conduceva al laboratorio fosse stata forzata – una lama? Vi era un taglio netto che lacerava il tastierino che permetteva l’inserimento delle carte magnetiche.

Pronto ad affrontare chiunque vi fosse oltre quell’ultima barriera, prese un profondo respiro ed entrò.

* * *

Si ritrovò in ginocchio prima ancora che potesse rendersene conto, e non per un qualche colpo inferto dall’avversario.

Qualcosa gli stava trapanando il cranio, ma non si trattava di una pallottola o di un oggetto contundente, ma di un fischio, l’equivalente uditivo di uno spillone conficcato all’altezza delle tempie.

Durò qualche secondi, troppi quando si sta entrando a muso duro dentro una stanza potenzialmente piena di nemici, ma non poté farvi nulla.

Poi, come era arrivato, scomparve.

E venne sostituito da qualcosa di diverso.

Tutto intorno a lui vi erano stimoli sonori, un qualcosa di mai avvertito prima: gli parve di individuare una macchina intenta ad emettere uno stridio ritmato, costante, giusto alla sua destra. Sopra di lui, oltre la copertura del controsoffitto, qualcosa stava strisciando con violenza, mentre tutto intorno a lui vi erano una serie di fruscii, ticchettii, suoni che sembravano intenzionati a scacciare dalla sua testa qualsiasi pensiero logico per lasciar posto solo a quello che lui non poté far altro che definire rumore.

Si sentiva il cuore pompare nel petto con gran forza nonostante le nano-macchine e presto ogni suono cominciò a fondersi, assumendo il proprio ruolo nello spazio, permettendogli di capirne l’origine. E fu allora che fra di questi lo colpì un qualcosa che non riusciva a concepire e dovette cercarne la fonte.

Di fronte a sé vi erano due uomini, sebbene uno di questi difficilmente avrebbe potuto definirlo tale.

Il ninja, colui che aveva tagliato la mano a Revlover Ocelot, brandiva la sua spada a minacciare un uomo, in realtà poco più che un ragazzo, buttato a terra di fronte ad un paio di armadietti.

Snake capì che il suono che sentiva veniva da lui, che quelle erano le sue grida di aiuto, disarticolate e biascicate, quasi incomprensibili, di chi non è abituato a dover utilizzare la bocca per comunicare.

«Dov’è il mio amico?»

Per la prima volta, Snake sentì qualcuno parlare.

Ma le parole che avvertì erano metalliche, finte, prodotte da un qualche meccanismo all’interno di quel cyborg, e non potendo vedere la sua bocca non riuscì a capirne il significato.

Fu comunque un grosso colpo e non riuscì a trattenersi dal barcollare, scontrando la parete metallica alla sua sinistra come ubriaco.

L’altro, lo scienziato, da come poteva intuire dal camice, non sembrava in grado di emettere suono sensato e le sue mani tremavano troppo perché potesse usarle per esprimersi.

Ma l’uomo non dovette rispondere, perché il ninja si era già voltato, avvertito dal suono emesso da Snake, che istintivamente andò a sparare, il dito più veloce dei suoi pensieri.

Fu inutile.

La lama taglio di netto il proiettile che andò a conficcarsi in frammenti nel muro a pochi centimetri dallo scienziato, che gemette ulteriormente, terrorizzato.

«Snake», sibilò il cyborg, per niente intimorito dall’arma che gli veniva puntata contro. «Ti stavo aspettando, Snake».

Troppo abituato a usare le mani per parlare invece che la propria bocca, Snake liberò la mano destra per gesticolare un rapido “ _Chi sei_?”

«Né nemico, né amico. Sono tornato da un mondo dove tali parole non hanno significato. Ho rimosso tutti gli ostacoli sul tuo cammino. Adesso io e te combatteremo sino alla morte».

Questa volta Dave, frustrato dal non poter comprendere la lingua dell’altro, al movimento delle dita osò affiancare le parole.

«Cosa vuoi?»

La sua voce gli giunse secca, estranea.

Se fosse stato in una situazione normale si sarebbe fermato a pensare, a riascoltarsi, perché tutto ciò aveva dell’incredibile, ma non era il momento.

«Oh, ho aspettato per tanto tempo questo giorno. Ora voglio godermi questo momento».

Questa volta il cyborg affiancò il movimento di una mano alle sue parole, e finalmente Dave riuscì a comprenderlo.

L’uomo ai piedi degli armadietti mugolò qualcosa di incomprensibile. Se era in grado di parlare in modo corretto, certo il panico lo stava rendendo impossibile.

«Son venuto da un altro mondo per combattere con te».

«Vendetta?», sputò con difficoltà il soldato.

L’altro scosse lentamente la testa.

«Non è nulla di così triviale come la vendetta. Uno scontro all’ultimo sangue con te. Solo in questo modo la mia anima potrà trovar pace. Ti ucciderò, oppure tu ucciderai me. Non fa alcuna differenza».

Lo scienziato decise che non poteva più rimanere così allo scoperto, e con uno scatto fulmineo, piagnucolando, corse a nascondersi dentro uno degli armadietti.

Il ninja non sembrò così compiaciuto della sua scelta.

Snake avrebbe voluto dire di non toccarlo, che aveva bisogno di quell’uomo, ma l’altro non gliene diede il tempo. Impugnò nuovamente la spada, mettendosi in posizione di attacco.

«Ora, Snake, fammi sentire. Fammi sentire di nuovo vivo!», sibilò, le mani più che limpide nella loro richiesta:  
  
“ _Combattiamo_ ”.

* * *

Il clangore dello scontro, le parole metalliche del suo avversario, il suono dei loro corpi che si scontravano, carne contro un involucro di metallo.

Snake combatté come un automa ma mentre il suo corpo era concentrato a sopravvivere la sua mente era troppo occupata ad immagazzinare ogni singola sfumatura sonora figlia di quella battaglia.

A prescindere da come sarebbe finita, quello era un momento che non avrebbe mai dimenticato per il resto della sua vita, lunga o breve che fosse.

* * *

Quando il cyborg andò ad infrangere la paratia di vetro, schiantandosi contro uno dei computer, Snake poté finalmente fermarsi a riprendere fiato, ma sapeva che sarebbe durato poco.

Con lentezza esasperante l’avversario tornò in piedi, e anche senza necessità di mostrare il suo volto il soldato riuscì a percepire la sua soddisfazione.

“Ti ricordi di me adesso?”

Il ninja non parlò, si limitò a gesticolare.

Un pensiero attraversò il cervello del soldato e lo punse con forza, facendolo sanguinare.

Non poteva essere.

Non poteva trattarsi di Frank.

Era morto a Zanzibar tanti anni prima.

Ed era stato lui stesso a sentenziare la sua fine.

Prima che l’altro potesse rispondere qualcosa accadde. Una scossa cominciò a percorrere l’intero corpo del cyborg, stremandolo, facendolo urlare.

Snake dovette coprirsi le orecchie, incapace di sopportare un suono così forte. Lo aveva già visto comportarsi così durante il loro primo incontro, ma non aveva ancora sentito il risultato di quella che sembrava una tortura inflitta da quella specie di esoscheletro.

Alcuni server della stanza sembrarono essere attraversati da una scarica elettrica, tanto che esplosero, inebetendo ulteriormente il soldato, che non poté far niente se non osservare.

Il ninja era in ginocchio, prostrato, e con violenza stava prendendo a testate il pavimento.

Se fosse stato una persona normale sarebbe già stato ricoperto di sangue, ma evidentemente così non era e lui non smise a lungo, sino a che Snake non riuscì a domandare che cosa gli stesse succedendo.

«Sto perdendo me stesso», biascicò, incapace di farsi comprendere dal soldato che lo osservava dall’alto.

Snake non ebbe il tempo di fare alcunché.

Il suo avversario riprese nuovamente a gridare, un urlo straziante e acuto, disperato, e in pochi istanti, sotto lo sguardo allibito di Snake estrasse la spada, infierendo sulla stanza, incapace di fermarsi.

Sino a che non svanì nel nulla e le sgrida scomparvero.

* * *

Snake si prese un attimo per riprendersi.

Ciò che era appena successo andava oltre ogni immaginazione e non comprendeva come fosse possibile.

Un attimo prima di entrare nella stanza era se stesso, incapace di sentire ma tale e quale a come era nato.

Passare attraverso la porta del laboratorio era stato come nascere nuovamente: si era ritrovato sbattuto in un mondo diverso dal suo, un mondo confuso, rumoroso, dove ogni singolo oggetto sembrava emettere un suono e lui stesso era un costante ciacolare di sospiri, articolazioni scricchiolanti e piccoli rumorini che non aveva idea che il suo corpo potesse emettere.

Forse c’era in qualcosa di particolare in quella stanza, un qualche macchinario capace di inibire la sordità.

Provò a mettere nuovamente piede fuori dalla stanza, ma nulla cambiò.

Poteva sempre sentire l’aria soffiare nei condotti di areazione e i tonfi distanti di qualcuno in movimento da qualche parte nella base.

Rientrò subito, ancor più confuso di prima, la mente piena di domande.

Ma presto una risposta cominciò ad insinuarsi.

La più semplice di tutte, la più ovvia.

Vi era un solo ed unico modo per cominciare a sentire, e lui lo sapeva bene, era inutile negarlo.

In quella stanza erano solo due le persone presenti quando aveva udito il primo suono: il cyborg, Frank Jaeger, suo ex commilitone ed amico, creduto morto da anni. O quello che ne rimaneva di lui.

E questo da solo già lo escludeva per due motivi: gli anni passati insieme a combattere – se davvero di lui si trattava – e il fatto che si fossero già incontrati all’interno della base e che allora non fosse successo nulla.

E lo scienziato.

L’uomo che era venuto a cercare appositamente e che era ancora chiuso fra le pareti metalliche dell’armadietto.

Snake si avvicinò a questo, incerto, e per la prima volta dopo tanti anni dovette ammettere a sé stesso di essere fottutamente spaventato.

Se le sue supposizioni erano giusto quello era il momento peggiore per la sua anima gemella di presentarsi nella sua vita.

Bussò.

Quando nessuno rispose, si limitò ad andare a forzare la serratura dell’armadietto, aprendolo lentamente, rivelando l’uomo al suo interno.

La sua prima impressione non era stata scorretta: doveva avere circa dieci anni meno di lui, decisamente giovane per essere capo ingegnere di un progetto come quello del Metal Gear. Il che poteva far di lui due cose: un genio o uno stolto.

L’uno non escludeva l’altro.

Aveva la barba sfatta, gli occhiali storti sul naso e una evidente macchia umida lungo i pantaloni, inequivocabile.

La cosa non lo sconvolse.

Aveva visto uomini ben più addestrati far di peggio in preda alla paura.

Snake si inginocchiò, ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con lui.

Il suo istinto fu quello di muovere le mani, pronto a chiedere se davvero costui fosse chi pensava, ma si rese conto di non averne davvero bisogno.

Lo fece comunque, conscio di non essere ancora pronto a gestire la propria voce in modo corretto, accompagnando le parole con i gesti.

«Sei il capo ingegnere Hal Emmerich, vero?»

La prima cosa che pensò, adesso che aveva l’occasione di farlo senza il rischio di essere ammazzato dal fantasma del proprio ex commilitone, fu che la sua voce era profonda. Dannatamente profonda. E roca.

Forse in tutti quegli anni aveva esagerato con le sigarette.

L’altro ci mise qualche istante a recepire, ma annuì.

“Non sei dei loro, vero?”, chiese lo scienziato a gesti.

«No, non lo sono», continuò. «Lavoro da solo».

L’altro sembrava non intenzionato a parlare, e Dave dovette ammettere a sé stesso di essere un po’ troppo trepidante di conoscere il responso finale.

«Riesci a sentire quello che dico?», domandò senza potersi più trattenere, questa volta senza l’uso delle mani, badando bene di scandire le parole.

Se anche l’altro poteva davvero sentirlo, capire le frasi senza leggere il labiale era quasi impossibile. Era come essere catapultati in una lingua completamente nuova. Magari facile da associare, ma il primo impatto poteva essere di pura confusione.

Eppure parve funzionare.

«Sì. Sì, riesco a sentirti».

Snake deglutì, arretrando di un passo per permettere all’ingegnere di strisciare fuori dal proprio nascondiglio.

Una volta fatto si sentì osservato, e immaginava bene il perché.

Anche l’altro aveva sicuramente fatto il suo ragionamento e certamente si sentiva confuso tanto quanto lui.

«Da quando sei in grado di--»

«Di sentire?», domandò Emmerich.

«Sì».

Lo scienziato si prese qualche istante, indeciso su come rispondere.

Poi descrisse gli eventi dal suo punto di vista, aiutato istintivamente dalle proprie mani.

Jaeger era entrato, spada sguainata, pronto ad ammazzarlo, ma nel vederlo Hal non aveva notato nulla di diverso. Sempre il solito silenzio, di questo ne era certo, motivo per cui non si era neanche inizialmente accorto del fatto che avesse messo piede nel laboratorio né che avesse trucidato gli uomini appena fuori dalla porta.

Poi, all’improvviso, un qualcosa di violento gli aveva trapassato il cranio da lato a lato, e il silenzio era scomparso.

Ed allora aveva notato Snake.

Punto di vista diverso, stesso risultato.

Non vi erano dubbi.

Hal Emmerich era la sua anima gemella.

La missione, da quel momento in poi, assunse un nuovo significato.

Uscire da lì vivi il prima possibile.

Insieme.

Del resto avrebbero parlato una volta al sicuro.

* * *

**_Da qualche parte in Alaska, qualche mese dopo Shadow Moses_ **

Dave era seduto di fronte alla tv, lo sguardo fisso sulle labbra dei protagonisti del film, non sempre ben inquadrate. Non che non vi facesse più caso, ma rispetto ai primi tempi certamente era più facile ascoltare e capire ciò che gli altri dicevano anche senza vederli direttamente in faccia.

Anche la sua capacità di parlare era migliorata e ormai riusciva con facilità ad esprimersi nella propria lingua madre.

Certo, ogni tanto incespicava qui e là e doveva costringersi a ripetere la frase con calma, ma era tutta questione di allenamento.

Hal non era da meno e sembrava che le loro sessioni di allenamento passate davanti agli schermi a guardare film, telegiornali e anime – su quello Snake non aveva potuto opporsi in alcun modo – stessero dando i loro frutti.

Ormai riuscivano a parlarsi guardandosi direttamente negli occhi, e quando uno dei due non capiva l’altro era pronto a ripetere con pacatezza, aspettando i tempi dell’altro.

Si erano adattati e stavano mutando giorno per giorno per comprendersi al meglio, come se stessero imparando una lingua che solo loro due erano in grado di comprendere.

E in realtà era davvero così.

Dave si stiracchiò, gli occhi stanchi e le orecchie ovattate.

Si guardò intorno, sicuro di trovare Hal seduto sul divano, intento a lavorare sul suo nuovo progetto – ancora non gli aveva accennato il cosa, ma sapeva solo il nome: “ _Philantrophy_ ”.

Con sua grande sorpresa lì non lo vide, ma lo rintracciò subito, intento a preparare il caffè nel cucinino della baita. Gli stava dando le spalle e canticchiava con convinzione qualcosa – Dave riconobbe la sigla di una serie che avevano giusto finito di vedere la sera prima.

Delicatamente, con passo felpato, il soldato si alzò e attraversò la sala con attenzione, ovattando ogni minimo suono. Fu così che arrivò alle spalle dell’altro senza farsi notare, e quando questo se ne accorse era ormai troppo tardi.

Dave lo aveva già cinto con le proprie braccia, stringendolo a sé da dietro, il volto nell’incavo del suo collo per posargli un bacio sul trapezio esposto.

Hal sobbalzò, preso di sorpresa, ma una volta capito di chi fosse il tocco si rilassò sotto quelle mani.

«Hai finito?», domandò speranzoso.

«No, è ancora lunga. Non credo di poter avere un progetto sensato prima di una settimana, e devo ancora sentire cosa ha da dire Mei Ling sul _modus operandi_. C’è ancora parecchio da fare».

Lo scienziato ruotò la testa, seguendo lo sbuffare dell’altro, e con dolcezza andò a posare sulla sua guancia un bacio delicato.

Dave non poté esimersi dal sorridere.

Non sapeva come fosse successo, ma era stato un processo naturale e rapido.

Un attimo prima erano a Shadow Moses, vivi per miracolo, quello dopo erano in elicottero insieme, uno accanto all’altro, i mignoli delle mani graffiate a cercarsi nel buio dell’abitacolo, alla ricerca di quel tocco breve ma che riusciva comunque a provocar loro scariche di endorfine lungo tutto il corpo.

Perché bastava questo.

Un minimo contatto, una carezza, l’essere faccia a faccia.

Se avevano avuto dei dubbi dentro quel laboratorio, presto erano stati soppiantati dalla consapevolezza che sì, erano nati per essere l’uno dell’altro.

E adesso erano in quella baita sperduta nel mezzo del niente, circondati solo da neve e terre selvagge, a crogiolarsi di fronte al tepore del camino, consci che prima o poi avrebbero dovuto far qualcosa per andare contro un sistema che sino ad allora li aveva visti unicamente come pedine.

Ma non vi era nulla di brutto in tutto ciò, né di triste o sbagliato.

Si erano incrociati nel posto giusto al momento giusto, nel bel mezzo della loro vita, e ciò che ne avevano ricavato non era stata solo la consapevolezza di avere le potenzialità giuste per cambiare il mondo, ma anche che avrebbero potuto farlo insieme, l’uno affianco all’altro, e per quanto assurdo senza bisogno di parlare.

Perché la parola, che tanto era parsa loro mancare durante tutta la loro esistenza, adesso non aveva più significato.

A loro bastavano sguardi, cenni d’intesa, sospiri.

E sempre più stesso non erano necessari neanche quelli.

Nel buio della stanza, quando si cercavano l’un l’altro con mani e bocche avide, tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno era il silenzio.


End file.
